


Good Cop Bad Cop

by Crystal_Tears (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie equals Bad cop, Bertholdt equals Good cop, Bets, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Police! au, Reiner is neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal_Tears
Summary: In a modern time police AU, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner and the rest of the gang are police officers. What started out as a simple bet and a game of ' good cop bad cop ' could end up changing Bertholdt and Annie's worlds.Or maybe not.(Only explicit because there's sex in it okay)





	1. Handcuffs

'Bertholdt, get Reiner. I do believe he owes me twenty bucks,' The girl spoke without looking behind her, her eyes trained on the target in front of her, knocking it down before blocking it from hitting her as it sprung back up. Hearing the muttered words of the boy behind her, she kicked the dummy down one last time, breaking the wicker that held its head on, and tossed it into the rather large garbage can.  
'Annie, what have I told you about making bets you know you can't lose? 'I bet Sasha will ask out Connie before he asks her.' My ass. You're going to leave Reiner with no money at this rate.' The taller boy spoke up behind her, his hands going in the pocket of his jeans as he took something out, handing it to the exasperated blonde. 'I can't take your money, I made the bet with Reiner, he has to pay up.' She spoke nonchalantly to Bertholdt, slowly beginning to unwrap her fists from the ace bandage she was using. 'No. You either take my money and stop making stupid bets with him, or..' He trailed off, pausing for a moment to think.  
'Or you have to play good cop and do whatever I say for the entire week.' He smirked, twirling a flashlight around his fingers. He and Annie, along with Reiner had joined the police a few years back. By now, they had a sort of system worked out. Annie was the bad cop, not really caring for the comfort of the people she arrested or interrogated, and so forth. Bertholdt was the good cop, trying to handle things as calmly and nicely as possible, although that turned out to be more difficult then expected, as he and Annie always got paired up, so they had to find a system. Reiner ended up being the neutral cop, just trying to get the job done efficiently, no more, no less.  
Annie, absolutely horrified at the idea of being forced to play good cop for an entire week, along with having to do whatever Bertholdt said, slowly took the money out of his hand. 'Fine, but don't expect me to stop making bets with others. Eren's too gullible for his own good, but hey, it pays well,' she smirked smugly, crossing her arms lightly over her chest as she glanced over at said boy, her smirk widening slightly when he handed Jean a five dollar bill; apparently she wasn't the only one to take advantage of how naive he was.  
Waltzing over to Eren, Annie twirled a pair of handcuffs around her pointer finger. 'I bet you that I can get out of these handcuffs in less that twenty seconds. If I win, you have to confess your love for Armin-We know it's there.' She chuckled a bit, glancing back at Bertholdt with a cheeky grin and a wink.  
Motioning for him to come closer, she pulled Bertholdt to her side, handing him the handcuffs. 'Beanpole, put 'em on me. And you're also in charge of the timer,' she smirked, raising an eyebrow when she spotted Eren to become a bit more nervous as Bertholdt fumbled with the handcuffs.  
'Scared, Yeager?' She spoke cockily, her hands moving to rest on her hips as she waited for Bertholdt to finally get the cuffs sorted. He wasn't usually like this; he was a very skilled, very adaptable officer, he just seemed to have a feeling Annie knew something he didn't about the whole situation, something he would later find out would change his life forever.  
But that's besides the point at the moment. Snapping the handcuffs onto Annie's wrists, he starter the timer, and after a small amount of struggling and a few choice curse words, she was able to get out of the cuffs with about six seconds to spare. In those few seconds, she was able to snap the handcuffs onto Eren's wrists, pushing him over to Armin.  
'Armin, I-I love you..' He whispered, bringing a small,almost unnoticeable smile to Annie's features. She had known about Eren's crush on Armin for a while, and decided to give him a little nudge to make a move.  
Alas, if she could only take her own advice, Annie thought to herself, looking over at Bertholdt, sending him a small smirk when their eyes met. Pulling said boy closer by his tie, she whispered in his ear lowly.  
'It'll be you next.'


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Annie realizes its Valentine's Day and she doesn't have a valentines, Bertholdt, Reiner, and the rest of the gang decide to throw a party at Bertholdts.  
> It would be great..  
> Except for the fact that Annie's blindfolded.

Glancing around him every few seconds to try and spot the quickly moving shape of Annie, Bertholdt again got stuck with her as a partner. Quickly, quietly coming up behind him, Annie jumped onto his back and put her hands over his eyes, wrapping her legs around his torso. Pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear, she spoke softly, almost purring.  
'I win,' she paused for a moment, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 'again.' She finished, a small, victorious smirk on her face as she flipped off of his back and landed a few feet behind him, her arms crossed playfully over her chest. Chuckling softly when she saw him stumble for a moment, his eyes wide with temporary shock. Looking around, she almost slapped herself when she realized; it was Valentine's Day. Scoffing, she rolled her eyes as she heard Bertholdt walk and stand beside her, looking around at everyone. Eren and Armin exchanging timid looks and holding hands; Jean and Marco laughing quietly after they finished sparring; Ymir and Krista smiling, Ymir throwing her shoulder around the small blonde by her side; Even Mikasa and Levi were being all cute and cuddly, and these are two of the top three scariest people in the corp, along with Annie herself. Looking over at Bertholdt on her left, and Reiner, who had ended up migrating over to her right, she reached up and tugged on the both of their ties. 'Straighten up. I don't want to look like a loser /and/ like a slob, thank you.' Annie spoke curtly, seemingly put in a foul mood by all the love in the air, especially when she didn't have the guts to confess to the person she wanted to share the holiday with. Walking inside the building and over to her office, she was pleasantly surprised to find two roses on her desk, a white and a black, a note attacked to the black one. A small smile tugging at her lips, she looked over at the two boys who were whispering to each other, glancing over at Annie once in a while in anticipation. Gently picking up the roses, she sauntered back to Bertholdt and Reiner. 'You two, really?' She spoke, trying to use an exasperated tone, but her smile only grew when she saw Bertholdt rub the back of his neck and look down at her sheepishly. Pulling them both into a hug, Annie couldn't help but sneak a peek up at Bertholdt; the way his fringe always fell in front of his eyes, his green eyes the colour of the forest that you could get so easily lost in, and so much more. So much more that made her wish she had acted sooner, because she knew sooner or later, someone else was going to be more brave than her and snatch him up, and she didn't think she could live through that. Slowly pulling away from the hug with a small smile, she opened the note attached to the black rose carefully, her eyes scanning over the paper as she read. 'Annie, I know you don't necessarily like this holiday, but me, Reiner, and the rest if the gang have something planned. Meet us at my place at nine, and bring your A game.' She read over the scrawled letters, her mouth twitching upwards when she realized he dotted his 'i's with little hearts. Gently folding the note back up, she put it in the pocket of her hoodie, her blue eyes scanning the crowd for Bertholdt and Reiner. A bit confused when she didn't see them, she shrugged it off, knowing they were probably off getting ready for the party Bertholdt had written her about. Walking to Erwin's office, her superior officer, she knocked softly, hearing a firm, 'Come in,' from the other side of the door, she opened the door slowly and stepped in, shutting it being her and leaning against it. 'Mister. Smith, I was wondering if I could tale the rest of the day off? I already completed our drills, and its Valentine's Day, I doubt we'll be needed today of all days,' she spoke lightly, looking around the office and upon spotting a small rose shaped syringe on a shelf, she let a small smirk tug at her lips. 'You and Miss Zöe, eh?' She mused, twirling the strong of her hoodie around her finger. Pausing for a moment after Annie's last statement, Erwin nodded, a small smile threatening to slide on his face. You can take the rest of the day off, just make sure you're being safe-can't have you dying on me.' He spoke, a proud tone in his voice; it was clear he was fond of the blue eyed girl in front of him, as she was pretty much the perfect officer. The only real issue was her inability to get along with others, but thankfully for everyone else, she seemed to get along fine with Reiner and Bertholdt, so she was always paired up with one, or both of them.  
Slowly walking out the door after giving the others a quick wave, the blonde made her way to her apartment, rummaging through her closet for something to wear. Finally deciding on a knee length gold dress with black heels and some copper jewelry, she wore her hair in a bun, as per usual, but this time it was tighter, more elegant. Checking the clock to see she still had about two hours, she started on her makeup. Using a light layer off foundation, soft gold eyeshadow, a light blush, soft black eyeliner, mascara, and finally a light pink lipstick, she set everything down and looked in the mirror for the first time since she got home. Feeling relatively proud of herself, she glanced over at the clock again, quickly walking out to her car when she spotted that there were only fifteen minutes until she was supposed to be at Bertholdt's. Driving for a few minutes, she got out of the car and knocked on his door at nine sharp. After seeing and hearing the door open, she had no idea what was going on, because the person who opened the door blindfolded her, and then led her in the house.  
Ducking down, although Annie didn't know the person was taller than her; due to the blindfold, Bertholdt whispered in her ear huskily.  
'Welcome to the party.'


	3. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie doesn't get any action..  
> Oh wait  
> Bertholdt kissed her-  
> While she was sleeping..

Hearing the door shut behind her as she was led into the threshold of Bertholdt's house, she leaned against what she thought was a wall. But the wall had abs..? Quickly stepping away and undoing the blindfold, Annie looked at what she /thought/ was a wall, only now realizing that the 'wall' was in fact the host of the party himself.

Bertholdt Fubar.

Looking behind her at Reiner, the person who led her in, she was surprised to feel a soft blush creep up onto her pale cheeks. Standing in between the two boys, she shook her head playfully, grabbing a hold of both of their collars and pulling them down to her height. Whispering so only they could hear her, she allowed a soft purr to seep into her words. 'Nice party, Fubar, Braun.' She purred, before letting go of their collars and flicking them both lightly on the forehead. To people who don't know the three, it may seem that Annie was angry or upset, but this was just her way of showing she was happy and truly enjoyed what they were doing for her.  
Leading Annie down the main hallway to the living room and joint kitchen, Bertholdt placed a hat in the middle of the group. ‘Girls, place an item in the hat, except for Ymir and Krista. Jean, Marco, it’s optional for you to play, but you don’t have to. Ymir, Krista, Jean, Marco, you can do whatever you want, as long as it's not too messy, I don’t want to get yelled at when I have a hangover tomorrow.’ Bertholdt added with a grin. Annie, bless her soul, put in the little ring she always wore. She wasn’t sure why; she just found it in her father’s dresser one day and wore it. She ended up wearing it so much she panicked if she didn’t know where it was. Slowly setting it onto the velvet bag, she made sure to keep an eye on it, so it didn’t get damaged. Twisting the other ring she wore; the one she had gotten as a joint present from both Reiner and Bertholdt when they were smaller, she stepped back, glancing around nervously. She saw Eren and Armin go into the first closet, Sasha and Connie in the second, Mikasa and Levi in the third, and by now her ring was the only thing left in the bag. Looking between Bertholdt and Reiner, the only two guys left, she fiddled with her ring nervously and leaned against the wall. After a few more moments she finally spoke up, sighing in exasperation. 'You two! One of you just pick, these heels are fucking uncomfortable,' she rolled her eyes, deciding to be smart and /not/ say she'd rather have it he Bertholdt than Reiner. Lo and behold, fate decided to say 'screw you' to the short blonde, as right when she and Bertholdt; who had chosen her ring, were about to step into the closet...

 

 

His parents came home.  
Grabbing Bertholdt and Annie over his shoulders, Reiner bolted for the door, leaving the others to deal with the wrath of Bertholdt's parents without their help.  
Running over to Annie's, who thankfully lived alone, Reiner burst through the door and dropped them both on Annie's king sized bed, before flopping down in the middle of the two.   
Getting up, Annie pulled off her heels before stepping into the bathroom, slipping off her dress and putting on a large nightgown. Walking back out, she put back on her ring that Bertholdt held out to her, before flopping next to said boy. 'Nighty night..' She mumbled as she drifted off into a deep sleep, not noticing the flutter of lips she felt against her own as she moved closer to Bertholdt, curled up into a ball.  
And that's the story of how Bertholdt finally kissed Annie-he did want to work up to kissing her when she was awake, might I add. But for now, the fact that he had even kissed her was good enough for him.


	4. To Catch a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner get called in for a robbery, but Annie faces a bit of a shock when she see's who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify-  
> The 'Titan Trio' is the nickname the three gave Levi to use when he had to call on the team.  
> You also will notice in chapters to come, there will be that 'traitor' feeling you get from the Anime, just in a different form.  
> Please give me some feedback guys, it really helps!!

Waking with a start, Annie glanced on the two boys next to her, a soft laugh leaving her lips as she noticed the pool of drool on Reiner's pillow. Shifting around so she could get up without making one of them fall off the bed, she quickly walked out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.  
Grabbing two pots, she smirked to herself as she waltzed back into the room the two boys were sleeping in, and she gave the pots a good hit against each other a few times, along with a shout of 'GET UP ITS TIME FOR WORK DON'T MAKE ME LATE BITCHES.'  
Reiner, being the first to wake, flailed around for a bit and ended up falling onto the floor, the loud bang enough to wake Bertholdt, who jumped straight up, hitting his head on the ceiling before falling into the floor on the other side of the bed   
Snickering, Annie stood in the middle and looked over at the both of them, a small smirk on her lips.  
'Hurry up, we have work and I can't have you two knuckleheads making me late, now can I?' She grinned when the pair on the floor looked at her accusingly.  
'Hey, not my fault you guys are heavy ass sleepers. Although, these pots didn't deserve to be tainted by you guys. Rip my pots.' She mumbled with a fake pout, sticking her bottom lip out overdramatically.  
A bit wobbly, Bertholdt stood up with a wince, causing Annie to walk over to the taller boy. 'Crouch down, I have to check something,' She spoke with a tone of authority, although she suspected Bertholdt would've complied even if she hadn't used such a tone. Brushing some if the hair out of the way, she found the problem. 'Reiner, be a dear and grab the bandages from the top shelf in the bathroom.' She spoke to the other blonde, sending him a thankful smile as he went to retrieve the bandages as Annie asked.   
Making Bertholdt sit on the floor, so she could actually reach his head, she shook her head lightly as Reiner came back in with the bandages. 'Y'know, I'm surprised the both of you had the guts to join the police, considering how scared you get at times.' Annie joked lightly, beginning to wrap the bandages around the wound on Bertholdt's head as she spotted Reiner pouting at her from the corner of her eyes. Swiftly finishing her task, she began to mock Reiner slightly, laughing when she saw him finally give up. Turning to face Bertholdt, she tapped him on the forehead gently. 'Don't make it bleed too much, and don't stress yourself out-' she was about to continue, until she heard a voice in the earpiece she always wore, to keep in contact with the station at all times.  
'Titan Trio, robbery at the servo on 52 Avenue and Maine. I repeat, robbery at the servo on 52 Avenue and Maine. Come quickly- find a red Ferrari with a middle aged man driving, over' She hears the voice, which she soon recognized to be deputy Levi Ackerman, and jumped to her feet. 'Hurry the hell up and get your stuff,' she raised her voice, making sure she had everything in her uniform. Grabbing Bertholdt's and Reiner's ties, she pulled them out the door, hopping in the drivers seat and racing to the coordinates Levi had specified, before looking for the car he had told them to go after. Spotting it a few blocks ahead, she sped after it, taking twists and turns to try and corner it, but alas, to no avail.  
Yet.  
Pulling her way into a sharp, unprotected left, she winced at how much the car was shaking, and she was able to get a bit closer, resulting in her only being two blocks behind the Ferrari. Turning on the mic, she spoke clearly and simply.  
'Don't send backup Levi, I'm on it,' She spoke coldly, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.  
Because she was on an adrenaline rush, Annie stopped, parked the car, opened the door, and bolted after the car, not even bothering to shut it behind her.   
Bertholdt, who was in the passenger seat, took to moving over and driving the car, sending Reiner to run out after Annie. Quickly spurring the engine to life, he raced after the pair in the vehicle, a smirk quirking his lips up when he noticed Annie was still faster than Reiner.  
Watching them closely, he furrowed his brows when he saw Annie come to a sudden halt. 'Tsk'ing when he saw Reiner continue to run after the thief, who they were on the verge of catching, he stopped next to Annie, rolling down the window.  
'Did you see who it was?' He questioned quietly, watching Annie as she shifted, and he could see the unfallen tears in her blue eyes as she whispered.  
'My father.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feed back, its ny first time writing for an AU! And I want to know what you guys think !!


End file.
